chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Special Materials
__NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ __TOC__ Special Material Rules Fragile Some materials are not especially suited for combat purposes. These materials are usually decorative, or possess other useful properties. A weapon made of a fragile material automatically gains the broken condition when a natural 1 is rolled on any attack roll made with it. If the weapon is a firearm, its misfire range is doubled (or it gains a misfire range of 1 if it did not have one). Armor made of a fragile material automatically gains the broken condition when a natural 20 is rolled on any attack roll made against its wearer. If an item made of a fragile material would gain the broken condition in these ways when it is already broken, it is instead completely destroyed. Special items made of a fragile material are not subject to the drawbacks of being fragile (armor and weapons must have at least a +1 enhancement bonus to be considered special for this purpose). Materials *'Type '''Metal; '''HP' 12/inch of thickness; Hardness '12; '''Cost '''see table A technique perfected by Avantian craftsmen, Archiveran nacre items are first made as a slightly undersized iron "blank", and then placed in the shells of giant Archiveran oysters, where the mollusc's immune response covers it in a layer of pearl over time. Typically, the oyster is treated with alchemical stimulants or magical infusions to speed this process, since the necessary layers of nacre can take decades to form naturally. The resulting item is covered in a coating of strong, iridescent pearl, even stronger than typical mother of pearl and much more resistant to damage. Like the oysters it comes from, Archiveran nacre has an inherent pseudomagical affinity for water. Armor made of Archiveran nacre applies only half of its armor check penalty '(minimum -0) 'to Swim skill checks, and does not reduce a creature's natural swim speed. Weapons made of Archiveran nacre take only a -1 penalty to attack rolls made underwater (if any), and deal full damage. Only items made primarily of metal and of Medium or smaller size can be made of Archiveran nacre. *'Type 'Metal or Wood; '''HP '''15/inch of thickness; '''Hardness '''10 Grown by the Aqrani by communicating with Chitin Drones, this material is highly suited for combat applications. It is elastic when slow pressure is applied to it, but is highly resistant to sudden impacts. Items made of Aqrani chitin weigh 2/3 (rounded down) their normal weight. Armor and shields made of Aqrani chitin have their maximum Dexterity bonuses increased by +1, and armor check penalties decreased by -2 (to a minimum of 0). A composite bow made of Aqrani chitin automatically adjusts to its wearer's Strength as if it had the Adaptive ability. Items made of Aqrani chitin are always masterwork. This is included in the listed price increases. Although they are treated in all ways as being items, objects made of Aqrani chitin are actually living creatures that bud off of the drone, drawing upon ambient psionic energy to sustain themselves. An Aqrani chitin item repairs any damage dealt to itself at a rate of 2 point of damage per day, or 1 point per day if the item is broken. A psionic creature holding or wearing an item made of Aqrani chitin can, as a standard action, spend 1 power point to fuel the item's regenerative capabilities, increasing the rate of its repair to 1 point of damage per round for a duration of 1 minute. Items can only be made of Aqrani chitin by Aqrani with a Chitincrafting Lobe. *'Type Metal; HP 30/inch of thickness; Hardness '10 Mined from deep within the earth, cold iron is prized for its natural positive Layden field, which Fae and Magical Beasts seem especially adverse to. These creatures have specific weaknesses to items made of cold iron as listed in their entries. As a consequence, however, adding a magic enhancement or ability to an item made of cold iron costs an additional 2,000 gp for the necessary Layden calibrations. *'Type Textile; HP 6/inch of thickness; Hardness 5; Cost items woven of ethersilk cost ten times their typical price, plus 300 extra gp This alabaster silk has a bright, lustrous sheen to it, and always feels cold to the touch. Ethersilk is spun by ethersilk reapers from the soulstuff of the unfortunate dead who find no shelter on the Shadow Plane. Although there is nothing inherently evil about harvesting, crafting from, or wearing ethersilk; many good creatures find such practices distasteful, if not outright amoral. Despite its grim origins, ethersilk is a highly prized material for its unique properties. Clothing made of ethersilk provides protection against weapons that attempt to cut through it, granting the wearer DR 3/bludgeoning. Such a garment provides no armor bonus and can be worn under a suit of armor to no ill effect. This damage reduction also applies to any cloth armor made from ethersilk, stacking with the DR gained by quilted cloth armor. Secondly, ethersilk mimics the soul's ability to hold magic, meaning it is much easier to enchant. The DC to make a magic item out of ethersilk is reduced by 5 to a minimum of 10. Finally, because it is spun of soulstuff, spirits and other incorporeal creatures interact with it as though they were physical. Armor bonuses provided by ethersilk armor are not ignored by incorporeal creatures. Incorporeal creatures can pick, move, or wear ethersilk items at any time, but cannot enter or pass through solid objects while wearing garments of the material. *'Type' Any A fiendflesh item is actually a living Fiend, its body (and thus soul) tortured into a new form and purpose through a malevolent magical process. *'See' Fiendflesh Items *'Type' Metal; HP 20/inch of thickness; Hardness 15 An Orcish invention, Hellstone is magma from the pools of Hell, poured into special moulds and magically prepared to make it as workable and resilient as steel. Hellstone is a dark grey, uneven stone with veins that glow faintly with firey light. When it strikes a solid object, Hellstone lets out a small burst of fire from its veins. Items made of Hellstone are immune to fire damage. Hellstone weapons deals 1d4 bonus fire damage on a successful attack. Hellstone armor is not dangerous to wear for most creatures, but it is uncomfortably warm. It counts as cold-weather clothing, and creatures with fire vulnerability are treated as nonproficient with it. A wearer proficient with Hellstone armor gains fire resistance 2 for light armor, 3 for medium armor, and 4 for heavy armor. This resistance stacks with the highest other source of fire resistance the wearer has. Medium and heavy Hellstone armor (except breastplate) comes with gauntlets that deal the bonus fire damage on successful unarmed strike attacks. A shield made of hellstone is costed as a weapon and deals the bonus fire damage on a successful shield bash, but provides no protective benefit. A closed room or container made of or lined with hellstone has an internal temperature of 98°F, meaning that creatures inside are subject to the dangers of very hot conditions. Black ice is a variant of deep ice that has absorbed some of the necrotic energies of the Rime's Bittercold. It behaves as deep ice in all ways, except half of the bonus cold damage it deals is negative energy. *'Type' Metal; HP 20/inch of thickness; Hardness 15 Forming in veins beneath the glacial landscape of the Rime, deep ice is crystallized elemental cold, an unmelting ice that constantly emits a thin blue mist of frozen air. Mining deep ice is a venture undertaken typically only by the bravest and most skilled of Dwarven miners; as the tests of both surviving the Rime itself and mining from a glacier require great care. Items made of deep ice are immune to cold damage. Deep ice weapons deals 1d4 bonus cold damage on a successful attack. Deep ice armor is not dangerous to wear for most creatures, but it is uncomfortably cold. It counts as hot-weather clothing, and creatures with cold vulnerability are treated as nonproficient with it. A wearer proficient with deep ice armor gains cold resistance 2 for light armor, 3 for medium armor, and 4 for heavy armor. This resistance stacks with the highest other source of cold resistance the wearer has. Medium and heavy deep ice armor (except breastplate) comes with gauntlets that deal the bonus cold damage on successful unarmed strike attacks. A shield made of deep ice is costed as a weapon and deals the bonus cold damage on a successful shield bash, but provides no protective benefit. A closed room or container made of or lined with deep ice has an internal temperature of 32°F, meaning that inside water will freeze, ice and snow will not melt, food will not spoil, and creatures are subject to the dangers of cold weather. *'Type' Metal; HP '20/inch of thickness; '''Hardness '''8; '''Cost '''1/4th the base item's price in sp, or 45% the item's market price if it is a technological item A junk item is made of scrap metal—plates, bars, and odds and ends riveted, bolted, and welded together into a ramshackle item. Items made of junk are fragile. Creatures struck by a piercing or slashing weapon made of junk must save against contracting tetanus. Technological items can be made out of junk. However, the first time such an item is used each day, it has a 25% chance of malfunctioning and becoming broken. *'Type Metal; HP '40/inch of thickness; '''Hardness '''15; '''Cost '''see table An alloy of iron, cold iron, and carbon, industrial steel is one of many advances made by the Stahl Republic's engineers. A feat of metallurgy, it combines the mass-producability of steel while being laced with trace amounts of cold iron, giving it the magic-fighting properties the Republic prizes. Industrial steel counts as cold iron for all purposes. Finally, after being pressed, it is chemically treated for added strength and resistance to the corrosive environs of Southern Nied. Items made of industrial steel are immune to nonmagical rust, and have acid resistance 5. Armor made of industrial steel conveys this resistance onto its wearer. Items without metal parts cannot be made from industrial steel. An arrow could be made of industrial steel, but a quarterstaff could not. Industrial steel's Layden field is slightly stronger than cold iron's. Adding a magical enhancement or ability to an item made of industrial steel costs an extra 2,500 gp, if it can be enchanted at all. Many items of Stahl design are simply too Layden-positive to ever be feasibly enchanted. If an item is listed as always being made of industrial steel, the cost of the material has already been added to the base price. *'Type 'Metal or Wood; '''HP '''3/inch of thickness; '''Hardness '''3; '''Cost '+1,000 gp, or +750 gp for a haft This psychoreactive crystal is found deep underground, growing in caves and chambers with a natural psionic resonance. Psicrystal is able to react to and store thoughts and memories, and is usually used to create psionic items, including Constructs that act as companions to their creators. However, psicrystal can also be used to fashion melee weapons. When a psychic creature wields a psicrystal weapon or weapon with a psicrystal haft, they may tap into the crystal's psychoreactive properties to subtly adjust its trajectory, gaining a +1 insight bonus to attack rolls made with the weapon as long as they maintain psionic focus. Any melee weapon can be made of psicrystal. A weapon in the polearm or spear weapon group can be given a psicrystal haft, allowing its head to be made of a different material. Items made of psicrystal or that have a psicrystal hilt are fragile. *'Type '''Metal; '''HP '''30/inch of thickness; '''Hardness '''15; '''Cost '''See table A gold-mithral alloy developed by Saint Magnus, this lightweight, durable metal gleams with the luster of gold while retaining the properties of mithral. The sacred metallurgical process of creating sanctium involves the weaving of vitae into the hot metal through cruor magic. A sanctium item has the same stats as an item made of mithral, but also gains the following abilities: A sanctium weapon can hold multiple charges of anointment, equal to its enhancement bonus '(minimum 1). When a sanctium weapon is used in the Rite of Sacrifice, the weapon's wielder may expend multiple vitae points to anoint the weapon, up to the weapon's enhancement bonus (minimum 1). A character wearing a sanctium shield or suit of armor can, as a swift action, expend 1 vitae point to change the item's enhancement bonus to AC into a deflection bonus for (1d6+3) rounds. If the item does not have an enhancement bonus, the wearer instead gains a +1 deflection bonus to AC for (1d6+3) rounds. *'Type '''Wood; '''HP '''12/inch of thickness; '''Hardness '''7; '''Cost '+10 gp per lb., or +5 gp per lb. for a haft or stock Warwood trees are great, many-branched trees found in the Free Wastes whose canopies extend horizontally like an umbrella. Considered a gift from the spirits by the Kurai people, warwood is prized for its properties. It is half the weight of most other woods, and significantly more durable. Any item made primarily of wood can be made of warwood. Weapons from the polearm or spear weapon group can be given a warwood haft, and any crossbow or non-Stahl firearm can be given a warwood stock. Items made primarily of warwood weigh half as much as normal. Items with a warwood haft or stock weigh 1/3 less than normal. Armor and shields made from warwood have their armor check penalties reduced by 2. Category:Equipment